There are a number of situations in which it may be desirable to dispense fluid in a controlled manner and such that the temperature of the dispensed fluid may be controlled, either before or during dispensing. For example, in the field of beverage dispensing, it is often desirable to be able to both dispense the beverage and control the temperature of the dispensed beverage. For example, it may be desirable to dispense beverages such as, for example, beer and soft drinks, in a cold condition, while in contrast, it may be desirable to dispense beverages, such as, for example, coffee and hot chocolate, in a warm or hot condition.
Another example of a situation in which it may be desirable to dispense a fluid in a controlled manner such that temperature of the fluid is controlled is for exhaust emissions control systems for vehicles. For example, in order to reduce nitrous oxide (NOX) emissions from the exhaust of a compression ignition engine (e.g., a diesel engine), a selective catalytic reduction system (SCR) may be used. In some SCR systems, a urea and water solution, for example, is sprayed into the hot exhaust gas upstream of a catalytic converter, thereby reducing NOX emissions. However, the use of urea-water solutions may exhibit some potential drawbacks, including, for example, the solution freezing at low temperatures and being of a corrosive nature. For example, in cold conditions, the urea-water solution may freeze, preventing an SCR system from spraying the urea-water solution into the exhaust until it has been thawed. In cold conditions, such thawing may take an undesirable length of time.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a fluid dispensing system in which the amount and/or timing of the dispensing of the fluid may be controlled in a manner sufficient for an intended purpose. Further, it may be desirable to provide a fluid dispensing system in which the temperature of the fluid may be controlled.